


涅槃 06-10

by kingstar



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	涅槃 06-10

第六章

二宫和也突然说想去北海道，这种从来大门不出二门不迈的宅男竟然提出远行的计划，着实让樱井翔头疼起来。  
冬天的北海道除了冷还是冷，白茫茫的积雪，看不到富良野的花田，也不高兴裹着厚重的棉袄出去。按照松本润的说法可以去滑雪。樱井觉得没有否决这个建议的二宫和也一定是疯了。  
他们浩浩荡荡的一拨人赶去北海道滑雪，樱井预感这不是度假游玩，而是一场隐藏在大雪背后的阴谋。  
对滑雪场，樱井翔并没有很好的印象，在他大概十岁左右和父母去过一次，但是狠狠的摔了一跤撞到了头，以致于他十岁前的记忆模模糊糊的，不过大多数人在长大之后基本都不记得孩童时期的事，所以也没给他的生活造成多大的影响，只是对高处有点心理阴影罢了。

* * * * *

二宫滋溜着面条，吸了两口推给樱井，“太辣。”樱井看着满桌的高级海鲜料理，二宫碰都没碰，点了五碗不同口味的拉面一个个试过来，最后也没选出喜欢的口味全丢给樱井。  
大野智坐在桌子那头默默地吃东西，樱井很奇怪为什么连大野智都带出来了，家族旅行吗？为什么一个十恶不赦的黑社会要营造出大团圆的美好氛围，不觉得很可笑吗？  
在樱井对着拉面一筹莫展的时候，纸门被粗暴的拉开，松本润和生田斗真打闹着进来，后面跟着横山和一众弟兄。樱井第一反应是转头去看二宫，他一向不喜欢太吵的环境。二宫懒懒的抬了抬眼皮，“没事，让他们玩吧。”  
二宫靠在垫子上拿着一瓶清酒自酌自饮，喝了一会儿示意大野智过去陪他一起。樱井就更加没事做了，他看到大野智的眼神时不时的会瞟向松本那里，但很快又避开了。二宫眯着眼，樱井觉得他大概醉了，当着那么多人的面把他抱回房间似乎太夸张，周围的人都在喝酒划拳讲荤段子，他融不进去只能推门出去透透气。  
好巧不巧的看到走廊那头有两个身材高挑的男人走过来，瞬间脑子就清醒了。走在前面的男人眉眼带着笑，很自然的抬起手和他打招呼。樱井认得他，上次在拉面店遇到的警察，他才不会相信对方是纯粹的来度假，黑帮遇上警察肯定没好事。  
樱井点了点头算作照面，等他们走远后马上返回包厢。二宫枕着大野的腿已经睡着了，樱井跨过倒在地上横七竖八的醉汉们差一步就到二宫面前，手被人拉住。  
“别过去，他难得能睡个安稳觉。”  
樱井低下头看到拉住他的人是松本。  
松本坐起身，“有什么事和我说。”  
大概是被刚才那句睡个安稳觉戳中了心口，樱井往二宫的方向望去，没有防备的脸犹如婴儿般稚嫩。自己或许并不该怨恨他，如果他生来不是在黑帮的环境，这辈子只是一个不起眼的普通人，是不是就不会发生那么多让人心寒的事呢？  
樱井被自己的想法吓到了，他回过神，低声和松本说有警察盯着我们。  
松本笑了笑，“哦？那我去会会他们。”他站起身，明明没有喝酒，身子也是歪的。  
樱井想，这两兄弟还真是完全不一样的人啊！

* * * * *

松本在温泉浴外面遇到了他的目标，虽然有心理准备但看到的瞬间还是出于本能的诧异了一下。这家伙不仅穿西装好看，连浴衣也那么的……当警察真是浪费了，去当模特多好，肯定大红大紫。  
“哟！”相叶咧开嘴毫不避讳的走到他面前。  
“别告诉我警局搞温泉旅行？”松本不屑的嘲讽道。  
“当然不是，我抽中了商业街的奖券。”相叶笑得眼睛都没了。  
“带着同事来？”松本看了看相叶身后刚从浴室出来的大个子。  
“他吵着要来北海道，算是前辈给后辈的礼物吧。”  
“你这前辈也好过头了吧。”松本没见过这样的老好人。  
“嘛~去滑雪吗？”相叶突然提议。  
“现在？黑灯瞎火的能干什么？”  
后面的大仓忠义憋了很久，脸上写满了不耐烦，“你们去滑吧，我要泡温泉。”然后自顾自的走了。  
“这孩子就这样，别介意。”相叶笑笑。  
“晚上滑雪我是不高兴了，随便走走吧。”提出这个想法后松本就后悔了，本应该是针锋相对的两人何时关系变融洽了？  
但是相叶的眼睛倏地亮了，期待的表情让松本又不好意思收回刚才的话，上下打量了相叶，“你还是回去先换件衣服吧。”

松本从来没想过他们竟然会那么平静而友好的在北海道的冬夜里并排走着散步。相叶回房只拿了件简单的羽绒服套在外面，袜子鞋子都没穿，光脚踩着木屐露出小腿就这样大大咧咧的走在雪地里。  
松本看着觉得冷，忍不住把自己的围巾解下来给他围上，相叶楞了楞，开心的笑了，眼角弯成月牙状，他说：“我的生日是在圣诞节前一天，从来没有人给我过过生日。谢谢你的生日礼物！”  
松本奇怪的眨了眨眼睛，“圣诞节已经过去了啊！”  
“那明年。”相叶说，“明年你能给我过生日吗？”  
松本很认真的想了想，回答“不能。”  
“为什么？”  
“黑社会帮警察过生日，有毛病啊！”  
相叶的脸马上就变成漫画里典型的沮丧表情，松本开始心软，正想着怎么哄对方，却听到对方温柔的声音擦过耳畔。  
“那如果我不是警察呢？”

* * * * *

大野智迷迷糊糊的醒过来，发现房间里躺着的全是喝醉的人，而之前还靠着他熟睡的二宫和也不见了踪影。

* * * * *

“他怎么会来？”二宫清冷的声音在寂静的夜中发问。  
“不是警方的安排，他自己请了假。”  
“活腻了是吧。”二宫冷哼一声，“不听话的棋子怎么玩？”  
黑暗中的影子没有马上接话，等了几秒未见二宫下指示，便问，“需要我动手吗？”  
二宫摆摆手，“不急，可以看场好戏。”  
影子杀手消失在暗黑的夜色中，二宫裹了裹身上的棉袄，再找樱井去温泉泡会儿吧。

* * * * *

樱井翔虽然出生在冬天却并不喜欢冬天，因为从里到外都是冷的。  
他滑雪摔伤的时候是冬天，他离开警校的时候是冬天，他在大街上和人打架打得差点死掉也是在冬天。  
他倒在后街的水泥地板上，天空下着小雨，雨水和血水混在一起，他浑身都在疼，连眼睛也睁不开，那刻他嘲笑自己，做什么卧底逞什么英雄，死了以后又有谁会记得他。今井翼吗？不，这辈子他们已经是两条道上的人，再也不可能回到伙伴的关系。  
在咽下最后一口气的时候，有人从光晕中走来。  
从某种意义上，樱井翔是感谢二宫和也的，因为如果不是他及时出现，或许他早就死了。

进青岚会很容易，可要接近二宫和也比登天还难。在黑社会底层混个小喽啰是没有用的，他只有爬到高层才能接近黑暗的核心。樱井知道二宫养了一批死士，这些人都是二宫亲自挑选培养的心腹，他不可能变成二宫的死士，但他可以通过这些死士吸引二宫。而当时在那群人里最过显眼的是个叫横山裕的人，染着一头金黄色的头发皮肤白皙的像是外国人。后来一直被青岚会的弟兄津津乐道的“红白大战”说的就是他们俩。  
横山裕对二宫惟命是从，据说二宫以前救过他和他弟弟，樱井从来没有见过他的弟弟，无意间问起过，横山却回答说已经死了。横山为二宫没少吃苦头，挨枪子被刀砍替二宫顶罪还吃过牢饭，樱井不知道他到底为什么会如此心甘情愿的把命卖给二宫，这大概是他们之间的故事了。  
樱井之所以选横山，是因为年轻时的横山脑子一根筋很冲动，樱井便挑了他做自己的垫脚石，但他哪里打得过又高又壮的横山，几个回合下来就趴在了地上。后来人群散开让出条道，二宫穿着件简单的白色衬衫缓缓走来，“我养你们不是为了自己人打自己人的。”在场的人都吓得不敢出声。  
二宫弯下腰捏起樱井已经被打得不成样子的脸，樱井的表情却在笑。或许正是这个表情让二宫决定留下他的，但二宫并不知道樱井笑只是庆幸这张面目全非的脸二宫认不出他是谁而已。

樱井是在主宅里养伤的，二宫说在青岚会有两个人是绝对惹不得的，一是松本润二是横山裕。你敢挑战横大白根本就是自杀的行为，而我最喜欢不要命的人，以后你就跟着我吧。  
二宫说完轻轻的笑了下，但你要记住，千万不要去惹润君，我拿他没辙，他要是生气了你就只有死路一条，谁也救不了你。  
其实樱井很想再多问一句，如果惹了你呢？

多年的相处后，樱井早明白了那个答案，惹恼了二宫和也的人，活不成也死不了。

* * * * *

相叶和松本回来在走廊拐角遇到大野智。大野智吃楞的抬起头，目光先是看松本润，然后扫过相叶，又转回去看着松本。  
松本没想到会被大野撞见，也许是碍于相叶警察的身份，他有些恼火，冲着大野智凶起来，“看什么看！”然后想了想又觉得不对，靠近大野智在他耳边低声说，“不许告诉我哥。”  
大野智木讷的点了点头。  
相叶有礼貌的和他笑笑，“您好，我叫相叶雅纪。”  
松本拉过相叶的手臂，“他就是个下人，别理他。”  
大野目送松本和相叶拉拉扯扯的离开，他不是傻子，他看得出相叶对松本的心思，他也看得出松本不讨厌那个叫相叶的人，起码和他比起来是这样的。  
在这个世界上，松本讨厌的人只有自己。  
大野想他爱上松本本来就是一个错误，不如现在让自己把这个错误结束。  
二宫从走廊的暗处站出来，大野惊讶他是什么时候在那里的。  
“刚才那个男人是警察，如果你想让润君安全的话，让他离那个男人远点。”二宫走到大野身旁拍拍他的肩，“我知道你有办法的。”  
大野垂下的眼睛抬起来，二宫笑了笑，“你是我父亲派来保护他的人，现在我父亲不在了，你们的事我也不会多管。”  
大野仍旧一言不发。  
二宫放开他，擦肩而过。  
“传说中最厉害的杀手是不会让我失望的。”  
大野闭上眼，再次睁开时，透着异样的光芒。

 

第七章

泷泽秀明半夜打电话来，“我在北海道滑雪的时候好像看见青岚会的人了。”  
今井翼很冷静的回答他，“我在东京随便哪条街上兜马路都能撞见青岚会，用得着大惊小怪吗！”  
泷泽秀明想了想又说，“下礼拜我要调去东京了。”  
“关我什么事！”今井翼啪得挂断电话，大长腿一伸，拉过被子继续睡觉。但是才睡了一分钟又坐起来，在黑暗中思索了许久，还是给樱井发了封邮件。  
等得他头一倒又睡死过去也没等到回复。

* * * * *

樱井看到手机传来的新邮件很久却没有回，他觉得奇怪又好笑，今井翼既然派人来盯梢又何必要他再汇报这样多此一举呢？是试探他知情不报吗？也许自己已经是一颗废棋了吧。  
如果连警方那边都放弃了他，那他还有什么地方可去。

快天亮的时候，二宫和也把他推醒。  
“翔桑，有笔生意你帮我去趟。”  
本来就没睡好，那一刻脑子突然就醒了。他爬起来换下浴衣穿上西装，二宫难得主动的给他打上领带，得意的帮他整理完毕。  
“我家翔桑配上西装果然人模人样，回东京后我再替你定做几套，纯手工的，多加两块垫肩。”  
樱井扯了个僵硬的笑容，二宫说话总是七分调侃三分嘲弄，好在他早习惯了。

推开拉门，前脚刚跨出去，二宫那尖尖细细的嗓音就从背后传来。  
“以后就安心的跟着我吧。”  
樱井愣在当口，他想我不是已经跟了你吗？再一想，发现话中有话，瞬间冒出一身冷汗。可是二宫刚才说话的语气又不似玩笑。  
樱井不敢再往下想，他脊椎骨都在发凉，恍如一个很可怕的事实浮在眼前蒙着一层纸一捅即破。  
他没敢回头，只是轻轻的挥了挥手便出了门。等完全走远了，他靠在墙上捂住砰砰直跳的胸口。  
如果二宫和也对他是真心的，那他该怎么办？  
曾经想过一旦卧底的身份被识穿，按照二宫的性格绝对会让他生不如死的。如今，背后一句温柔的话，心，竟动摇了。  
本来是不知道该怎么回复今井翼，而现在，不用回了。  
他早是沾了一身污秽的人，即使回去，也白不了，不如一起黑吧，起码有个人在身边。

他想的很好，心情也变得明朗了些，可到了交易地点，又凉了半截。  
对方收了钱，推了个人出来，用黑麻袋套着头，一边点钱一边说，“这是你们老大要的人，自己解决吧。”  
横山手下的弟兄把人拖到角落，横山点了点头。  
樱井还没反应过来，刚想问这人是做什么的，那边速度很快的就把人给解决了，连头套都没有摘下来。  
樱井不可置信的瞪大眼睛，“你们到底在干什么？你们连他的脸都没看就杀了他？”  
横山回答他，“会长是这么吩咐的。”  
樱井简直不可思议眼前发生的事，二宫要他做的生意就是用钱买个人，然后抹杀。  
他的心片刻降到冰点。他的身边是个多么恐怖的人。他根本无处可去。

后面的事情他无心再看下去，最后那个人是怎么被处理的，他也没问。灰头土脸的从里面出去，指尖是冰凉的，他摸了摸自己的脸，还有那么点温热。  
也许用正常的手段对付二宫是不行的，那不如就一起鱼死网破吧。

横山割开黑色麻袋，内层掉出一包东西，这才是二宫真正的交易内容，其他的不过是做场戏而已，故意做给樱井看的戏。  
二宫喜欢玩，玩人命，玩人心。因为他很无聊，无聊到每天想一出又一出的计，把人兜得团团转只为博自己一笑。  
他在给自己挖一个坑，等哪天算岔了，也就game over了。  
樱井和别人不一样，是送上门的卧底。想要抓二宫的警察多了去了，却没有一个成功的。  
二宫在樱井身上下了个赌，赌他是不是和其他警察一样平庸无能，赌他是不是可以结束自己枯躁无趣的生活。  
所以当初他是知道樱井的身份才把他带回来的。  
但这个赌时间太长，长到二宫没了耐心，可他也不想将养了那么久的人给杀了，浪费的那些米粮谁来赔他？他要激他，把他的本性抖出来。  
试想你身边天天躺着一个要杀你的人，但这么多年过去了，他也没杀成你，是真的杀不成，还是不想杀。

二宫把玩着横山送过来的钻石，如果做成戒指戴在那个人的手上，会不会显得很土豪，然后又可以好好的嘲弄一番？  
其实樱井肯留下来的话没什么不好，二宫抬起头眯眼认真的回忆了一下，起码在吃上面自己绝对没有亏待过他。

樱井是有枪的，他想不过是在背后开上一枪，一切就结束了。  
反正他也无处可去，大不了亡命天涯。运气好的话，找个没人的地方耕田种地过完下半辈子。  
他回到房间，二宫没睡，正背对着坐在床上。  
樱井的手伸进西装，握住枪。  
过往的记忆突然翻涌了上来，奇怪的是，脑海浮现的全是二宫好的一面，柔和的笑容，逛街吃东西打游戏，还有……  
“翔酱，你怎么才回来，我等你好久了。”一样的面容不一样的语调。  
樱井猛的回过神，是kazu。  
长长的呼出一口气，把枪收好。  
“你怎么来了？”樱井坐到kazu旁边，轻轻的揉了揉他的发尾。  
“嗯，想你了。”kazu说话的声音软软的，不会转弯抹角，用的也是小孩子的简语。  
樱井喜欢这样的感觉，很轻松不用防备。  
他拉起kazu的手，“走吧。”  
“去哪里？”  
私奔两个字在喉咙里转了转最后不得不咽下去。  
他望着kazu的眼睛，简直和二宫和也如出一辙，比常人浅上一层色的瞳孔清澈透亮。  
樱井突然很想哭，他抱住kazu，将下巴搁在对方瘦小的肩头。  
无声的泪便流了下来。  
他爱这个纯洁干净的孩子，但他无法将他爱的人带走，因为在这具身体里还住着一个恶魔。  
他闭着眼睛沾着泪的唇瓣去吻怀里的人。  
他现在的心被掏得空空如也，他需要去填满，不管是用什么方式。  
跟随本能，将那个孩子推倒。  
亲吻、抚摸、拥抱。  
他并没有失去理智，他知道他做的事很有可能会被二宫和也发现。但又如何？他本来就是抱着必死的决心同归于尽的。  
可是二宫没有出现，取而代之的是kazu。  
他想或许kazu就是上天派来拯救他的人，让濒临绝境的他看到一丝希望。  
他对生死无惧，他偶尔也想纵容一下自己，去爱，去得到。

即便是同一具身体，心不同，感受也不同。  
二宫压制他的时候，他不屑反抗自然也不会太迎合，主动权在二宫手上，他只要顺从就不会吃苦头。  
那档子事说不上好不好，因为心理上的抗拒他一向没有很愉悦的感觉。  
但现在对象换成kazu，樱井觉得自己总算是真正做了一回男人，他很温柔的对待kazu，小心翼翼呵护备至，这才是对着心爱的人该有的表现。  
极致的快感和幸福感让他险些失控。  
高潮的瞬间，他猛得回过神，抽离自己射在了外面。  
心脏剧烈的跳动，呼吸还没有平复。  
他低下头去看kazu，白净的脸上带着泪痕，他搞不清这是谁的泪，心疼的凑过身用拇指轻轻的抹去。  
连最简单的宽慰话也开不了口。

他和喜欢的人做爱却要防着另一个人，他想放纵却不能留下任何痕迹。  
他想说些好听的情话，可他自身难保，又能给对方许什么未来呢？

那一夜，樱井翔终于明白了他的爱是怎样的。  
甜蜜的。  
苦涩的。  
绝望的。

* * * * *

第二天早上，二宫和也醒来，揉了揉莫名酸痛的腰。  
樱井一句话未说，只是如往常一样替他准备洗漱。  
“翔桑。”二宫唤他。  
“什么事？”中规中矩的等待命令。  
二宫从床头柜拿出一颗钻石。  
“我本来想把这个做成戒指给你带上，但好像太俗气了，要不镶在领带夹上吧，配你新做的西装。算是我送你的定情信物，好吗？”  
二宫笑得很开心，从床上下来想给樱井比划，但扭到腰了，皱起眉头嘴里嘟哝着还没上年纪怎么就风湿了呢？  
樱井过来扶住他，“谢谢。”轻不可闻。  
二宫抬起头，正好和樱井的视线对上。  
樱井的眼睛里五味陈杂，二宫的眉头皱得更紧，奇怪的审视他。  
“翔桑，你是不是有事瞒着我？”  
樱井忽然就松了一口气，笑着回答他，“我有什么事是您不知道的。”  
二宫推开他扶着自己的手，刚才还带着高兴的表情一下子冷却了。  
“你的心我从来不知道。”  
二宫撑着腰向卫生间走去。  
“我也不想知道！”  
狠狠的摔上门。

樱井翔做不出任何反应，因为连他自己也不明白他的心到底是怎么了。  
他刚才竟然会为了二宫和也要送他礼物而心动。  
但有件事他很清楚，二宫和也所有的东西都是沾满鲜血掠夺来的，肮脏不堪，他要不得，也不敢要。  
他的脑子里突然闪过一个念头，那是比二宫和也已经识破他的身份更可怕的设想。

如果……  
是说如果。  
他真的爱上了二宫和也。  
该怎么办？

 

第八章

二宫和也的低气压让回东京的路程变得异常沉闷。弟兄们看到二宫板着脸走出旅馆大门，气氛严肃的吓人，都识相的收敛起前一夜玩疯的状态，默默的跟在后头。  
樱井翔开车，大野智坐在副驾驶，松本润和二宫在后座。车开出去半个多小时一路无语，松本终于忍不住了。  
“喂！这是回家呢还是出殡啊！”  
二宫手肘撑头看着窗外。  
“本来不是玩得好好的，怎么过了一晚就变脸了，是你的货被截了还是怎么了？”  
听到松本的话，樱井瞟了眼前视镜，利索的把着方向盘打了个弯。心里冷哼道，原来你们所有人都知道度假是幌子交易才是目的，只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里当傻瓜。  
他加快油门，车子颠簸了一下，二宫转过头。  
“抱歉，我想抢那个红灯。”  
二宫扯起嘴角无谓的笑笑，樱井的背脊有些发凉，他觉得二宫下一句肯定要说挪揄他的话，他得事先做个心理准备。  
“小润，昨天晚上你去哪里了？”  
这一问，樱井心里惊了一下，然后他看到坐在旁边的大野也是微微一颤。他没想到话题会突然移到松本身上，而大野似乎是知道的。  
“你不会喝酒，喝醉不是借口。三更半夜去滑雪，又冷又黑你兴致倒挺好？”二宫的声音冷得没有一丝戏谑，和平时对待松本带着玩笑般的语气全然不同。  
松本难得的没有回嘴辩驳，樱井的余光瞄到大野放在膝盖上的手握紧了拳头。  
“和警察走那么近，你是准备把他拉过来呢还是想把自己给赔进去？”  
二宫的话像把刀子一样一点点的割在松本的心坎上。  
“你虽然是老爷子带回来的养子，但你要把青岚会给卖了，我是不会放过你的。”二宫向前倾了倾身，“可你要是死了，我就算豁出整个青岚会也要拿那些人的命给你陪葬。”  
松本的眼睛有一瞬的闪动，他和二宫插科打趣惯了，他们从来没有好好的说过交心的话。而二宫刚才的那番责骂，他并不难过，相反有点高兴，高兴自己有个哥哥，哪怕是没有血缘关系的。  
“我和那个警察不是你想的那样。你放心吧，我再怎么没用，也不会做出卖自己人的事。”  
松本回答二宫，回得干脆而果断，本来就是那个警察一直缠着他，他确实什么也没做过，他问心无愧。  
二宫又是冷冷的笑，“你知道就好。”  
车子驶上高速路口，樱井感觉大野放松下来，他也可以更专心的开车。  
“如果嫌麻烦的话，我可以帮你解决掉的。”  
二宫不温不火的声音从后方传来，樱井的脑子里立刻闪过那场交易中连脸都没有看到的人，他的手不自觉的发抖，是大野厚实的手掌按在他的大腿上，他才冷静下来。  
“不用你费心，我的事我自己会解决。”松本又恢复到原先慵懒散漫的样子，像没骨头似得斜靠在后座上，拉过二宫的肉手捏着玩。  
二宫由着他胡闹，不经意的抬起头在前视镜中和樱井的视线相撞。  
樱井想，二宫说了那么多无非是告诉自己一个道理，警察和黑道不是你死就是我亡。

* * * * *

泷泽秀明把相叶叫到办公室，仔仔细细的打量他许久。  
“我说，你长得挺好看的一个人，怎么和黑道缠个不清啊？”  
“这是我负责的案子，我有义务追查到底。”  
泷泽把一叠文件递给他，“从今天起我是你们的头，这个案子怎么查由我说了算。”  
相叶看了一下手里的文件，在北海道的某个岸口发现一具男尸，身份不明。  
泷泽站起来拍拍他的肩，“青岚会做的事情不少，但我们要的是证据，不是盯着其中的谁就可以盯出来的。”  
“是的，泷泽警官。”  
相叶行礼过后准备离开。  
泷泽突然叫住他，“啊，对了！能帮我约小翼出来吃顿饭吗？”  
相叶歪了歪脑袋，不置可否。

* * * * *

今井翼联络樱井，但樱井没有回他。他留了言，大概意思是警视厅来了个讨人厌的家伙，在处理青岚会的问题上他的自主权少了一半。想想以后也不知道会怎么样，从现在布的局来看成效不大，上头开始有微词了。  
今井翼在最后一句说——翔，如果你想回来的话，我可以申请提前终止潜入计划。

* * * * *

相叶忙了一天，将近11点的时候终于可以收工了。他有两个手机，一个是工作用的，一个是私用的。他看了眼那个闪了一下午信号灯的私用手机，显示二十八个未接来电，微微叹了口气，何必呢？  
他来到天台点了根烟，他很少抽烟，吸了两口就被呛到，只能等着烟头慢慢燃尽。天台的风很大，把头发吹得一会儿向前一会儿朝后，他趴在铁栏杆上眺望东京的夜景。  
“找我？”拨通了手机，他用只有朋友间才会有的熟悉口吻说。  
“打得老子都没电了你才回！”对方也是一点都不客气。  
“我很忙的。”相叶在手机这头笑起来。  
那边倒是安静了一会儿，“做做样子就行了，别累坏了身体。”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来真不习惯。”相叶握住手机用脚轻轻的蹭地。  
“干嘛！不许我关心一下啊！”对方亮起嗓子唬他，也不过半秒钟而已，又换回温和的语气，“在北海道，我看到你了。”  
“恩。”相叶轻轻的应了一声。  
“这是你自己的决定吧。”  
“恩。”相叶不再蹭地，索性背过身靠着栏杆坐到地上。  
“老大知道这事不会放过你的。”  
“yoko…”相叶略带沙哑的嗓音混着风声，却极尽温柔，“我的事你就别管了。”  
横山裕一拳打在树干上，“我要是不管你们，他妈的你们早就死了！”  
相叶被手机里的声音震得眼睛发疼，他咬了咬嘴唇，“对不起啊，yoko……”  
横山裕简直要气炸了，他对着手机大声吼：“我不要听你说对不起，你没有对不起任何人，你要做什么我拦不住你，我只有拿这条命替你挡着，你记住要死也只能是我死在你前头！”  
眼前已经是一片模糊，相叶拼命忍着才挤出一句音节完整的话，“知道了，你不要老是骂我啦！”  
横山看着自己打出血的手指，“aiba，我们都是二宫的棋子，我们是逃不掉的。”

* * * * *

樱井翔不知道该怎么回复今井翼，终止潜入计划，意味着他可以回归警察的身份，可是之后呢？  
二宫和也会对他怎样？在路上看到青岚会的弟兄又该如何面对？黑道是不会放过他的，要么他一辈子隐姓埋名东躲西藏祈求老天不要被人挖出来。  
多可笑啊，他根本回不去。  
他想，或许今井翼已经不信任他了，才对他说出这样的话。他放给警方的消息要是再出错，大概就会被当成内鬼，等待他的无非是当场击毙或者无限期的牢狱。  
早知如此，他才不会选择警校当什么警察，一般的大学毕业当个普通的小职员多好。  
不过，这样的话，就不会遇到二宫和也了。

二宫走进房里，看到樱井坐在床上发呆。  
“今天我没什么兴致，你去书房睡吧。”二宫说着解开衬衫领口。  
樱井疑惑的抬头看他。  
二宫的脸上带着少有的疲惫。  
樱井觉得心底最软的那块地方被戳了一下。  
他走过去帮二宫把衬衫脱下来，“以前你没兴致的时候也没赶我出去过。”  
“以前我觉得你是个不错的床伴，现在没用了。”  
二宫换上丝质的褐色睡衣，随手把被子拉开。  
“怎么？要换人？”  
二宫抖了抖被子，转头看樱井，脸上浮出不冷不热的笑容，“想上我床的人可不止你一个。”  
樱井也是邪邪一笑，“可只有我才是最适合你的那一个。”

这一夜过得很混沌。  
二宫一直眯眼瞧着趴在他双腿间努力取悦他的人。  
樱井从来不会主动，更别说以这样卑微羞耻的方式。  
可他在自己说了要换人之后将自己推倒，魅惑的眼神中透出欲望。  
二宫确实生气，他准备送给樱井的大钻石已经镶在了纯金的领带夹上，就放在枕头下面。可他在生气，他不打算送了，他也不想让樱井看见，就赶他出房间，然后把那个原本要当作礼物的领带夹狠狠的丢掉！  
喷薄而出的浊液弄了樱井一脸，樱井没在意的抹了两下，然后开始脱衣服，脱完爬到二宫的身上，唇舌并用的挑拨。  
二宫没见过这样的樱井，说不上来是喜欢还是厌恶，他身体里的欲望被勾了出来，现在喊停止是不可能了。他由着樱井对他做一些片子里男优经常做的动作，他也会时不时的用下身去顶弄樱井一下。  
樱井在他身上折腾了很久，抬起潮红的脸去拿润滑剂。  
二宫玩味的看着他说：“要是让你在我面前自慰高潮一次，你会不会咬舌自尽？”  
樱井找到还剩三分之一的润滑剂，回敬一个不屑的笑容，“我怕你流鼻血止不住。”  
虽然这说出来不是什么光彩的事，不过在许多年后二宫回想起来，还是会禁不住扬起嘴角。  
那个片刻的樱井色气得不像话，眼神中透露出软弱的哀怜诱惑你去蹂躏，不留余地的将他摧毁。  
樱井也不知道自己是吃错了药还是发神经，他做的这些表脸表皮的事等清醒过后肯定会后悔死。可他停不下来，手指一根一根的放进后穴，有微微的刺痛，却像着了魔般越探越深。  
他在二宫的面前一览无遗，跪着的姿势一切都暴露的清清楚楚。他没有羞耻感，疯狂的套弄前端和抽插后面，用鼻子哼出情不自禁的音调。  
他甚至来不及去看一眼二宫的表情，就泄了出来。他无力的倒向床铺，勾起唇角，挑衅的问了一句，“还满意吗？”  
二宫把他抓过来，借着余韵挺身进去。  
那里柔软湿热的简直要将他融化。  
二宫采用了最直接有效的背入式，好处是看不见樱井的表情。  
使劲全力的掠夺，每次都是一冲到底，逼得樱井连喘息的机会都没有。  
二宫是男人，他自然懂得男人高潮是什么样的，在以前他和樱井的无数次性爱中，樱井从未得到过真正的快感，他一直都是知道的。  
可是今天完全不同。  
樱井的演技很差，不管是卧底还是做爱，一眼就被二宫识破。但二宫没有点穿，为什么不点穿，难道真的只是为了好玩吗？  
二宫射在了樱井的身体里，这也是他很少有的行为。因为事后的清理工作很麻烦，当然这是其一。其二就是，二宫明白樱井并不喜欢被当成做爱的工具，所以不留在他的体内，也是给他留了最起码的自尊。  
二宫的手抚上樱井的股间，早已是湿滑一片。他环住樱井的腰软糯的笑，笑声细细痒痒的。  
樱井半梦半醒却觉得耳边的声音异常好听，本能的抓住二宫放到他肚子上的手。  
“nino，我回不去了……回不去了……”他的意识逐渐模糊，“……别丢下我……好吗……”

二宫凑上去轻轻的吻了吻樱井的唇。  
“好。”

 

第九章

这场欢爱来得突兀而莫名，却到达前所未有的冲击。彼此都感受到巨大的愉悦之情，可以算得上是次享受。  
樱井累得睡着了，二宫披了件睡衣袍子靠在床头抽烟。  
樱井略微浮肿的脸陷在枕头里，二宫觉得很有意思用手指戳了戳，手伸回来的时候想，如果这个人不是警察，自己不混黑道，也许他们可以正儿八经的交往一下。  
在后巷堵住他的路向他表白，他要是不同意就把他揍成个大猪头。  
二宫被自己的想法逗笑了，抖掉烟灰，收起玩味的笑容，望向暖色调的天花板。  
或许其他人可以，但他不可以。他从来到这个世界的那刻起便没有自我，唯一能做的就是不断找寻乐子来证明活着的事实。他只有一味的活着才能看到终点，而终点对他而言是什么，他不知道。  
他不会动情，因为没有情可以动。  
摸出枕头下的小盒子，里面是精心准备的领带夹。  
二宫拿出来把玩了一会儿，低头问熟睡中的樱井，“你会想要吗？”  
问完后突兀的笑起来，“翔桑，你现在要是对我说‘我爱你’，我就给你，把一切都给你。就算是我的命也可以……”  
睡梦中的樱井当然不会给他任何回答，于是他理所当然的将那支漂亮又昂贵的领带夹丢进垃圾桶，并且下定决心从此以后再也不会帮樱井系领带了。

他明白樱井翔根本不会爱上二宫和也，那个阴晴不定双手沾满鲜血卑鄙肮脏的二宫和也，究竟有什么值得去爱。  
所以他们的结局早已注定，不是你死便是我亡。

* * * * *

今井翼从警视厅走出来，一眼就看到泷泽秀明那耀眼的骚包私家车停在路边。他想装作没看见走过去，却被泷泽挥舞着双手不停的叫着“小翼小翼”而不得不停下脚步。  
基本是眯着眼斜视，泷泽熟络的打开车门请他上去，今井翼想起刚才把配枪放在办公室里真是失策。  
上车后，泷泽问他要去哪里吃饭，他只想回家睡觉，连客道话都省了。  
“我很累，有话快说，没话我就走了。”  
泷泽看今井有生气的苗头也就不再开玩笑，收敛了下面部表情，认真的开口。  
“小翼，我想和你谈谈你的内线。”  
听到这句话，今井睡意全无，“我的内线关你什么事？”  
“青岚会的二把手，樱井翔，警校毕业前被开除，和你是同届。”  
泷泽没有看任何资料，这些都记在他的脑子里。  
今井的怒气全部点燃，“你去查他干嘛！？”  
泷泽没有看今井，他把着方向盘目视前方，似乎是酝酿了很久才说出来的。  
“小翼，我知道你讨厌我，你觉得我就是靠一张脸吃饭，没本事没出息整天嘻嘻哈哈的沾花惹草，可我喜欢你是真的。那会儿你来关西办案，我们一起呆了三个月，我对你动了心，虽然我通过各种方式向你表白都遭到你的回绝，但我没想过放弃。调来东京是我主动提的申请，我想求你再给我一次机会，一次就好。小翼，我是认真的。”  
今井听完后望向窗外。  
过了良久，他微微叹了口气。  
“泷泽秀明，你个白痴！”  
“又被拒绝了？”  
“废话，谁要喜欢你啊！”今井用大眼睛瞪回去。  
泷泽倒也不恼，自嘲的笑笑，“我还会努力的。”  
“翔的事你不要再查了。”今井打断泷泽的妄想，“这是我和他的事情，除非高层出面，我不想有其他人干涉。”  
“小翼，我这么做也是为了你好。”泷泽极力争辩道，“万一他倒戈了，你知道他的身份，他是不会放过你的。”  
今井转过头，脸上的表情明明平淡得很，泷泽却看到了一种无法言喻的情感。  
“当初被选中做卧底的那个人……是我。”

* * * * *

松本润一副大爷模样坐在自己店里VIP包间的沙发上，生田斗真叫了许多酒，正忙着一瓶瓶打开。  
“你真的不来点？”生田把玻璃酒瓶往松本的鼻子下晃了晃。  
“算了吧，你又不是没见过我喝醉的样子。”松本抱起茶几上的水果拼盘，挑完草莓挑葡萄。  
“你说你什么都好，怎么就不能碰酒呢？”生田示意手下的人再弄两盆豪华装饰的水果过来。  
“天生的，怎么了！”松本用染着黑色指甲油的手握着纯白色的酸奶瓶子趾高气扬的冲生田咆哮，生田作为一个称职的亲友真的不忍心吐槽他。  
小弟进来，说客人已经到了。两个人便不再嬉闹，简单的收拾了下，换成正经的模样站起身迎客。  
客人自然是二宫和也的，干得勾搭也不过是那么回事。  
生田打开拷克箱给对方看了眼，对方满意的点了点头。  
出来前二宫和松本说，这个客人脾气很好，价格给得也漂亮，我打算和他保持长期合作，不管出什么招，你都要把他给我伺候好了。  
松本向对方自我介绍后，难得挺直了腰背坐下。那日在车上二宫说为了他可以连青岚会都豁出去时，他便下定决心只要是二宫的嘱咐，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。  
生田在电视机前卖力的又唱又跳，不晓得的还以为是哪里跑来串场的爱豆。  
松本剥着桔子和客人胡聊，客人大概是有些醉了，晕晕乎乎的一直在笑，笑着笑着就把酒瓶子递到松本面前。  
生田愣了愣，切了歌一屁股挤进来，连哄带骗的把酒瓶往自己这边带。这是他和松本的默契，帮松本挡酒已经如同家常便饭，两人装傻充愣的打着太极。  
生田抢了酒瓶正要喝，客人抬手按住他。  
“我很欣赏松本君，年纪轻轻的就那么能干，在黑道上我见过的人也算不少，但像松本君如此认真克己的人我还是头一次见到。我没有恶意，只是想让松本君陪我喝上一杯，以后和青岚会的事都由松本君说了算，这样还不能赏个脸吗？”  
生田见对方把话说到这份上，犹豫不决的回头看了一眼松本。  
松本想了想，不就是喝瓶酒吗？又不是拿抢指着脑袋，为了二宫和也，有什么不可以！  
他从茶几上拿了瓶未开封的酒，用牙咬开瓶盖，仰起头，露出脖颈好看的线条，咕噜噜的灌进喉咙……

* * * * *

樱井在松本出门时就把消息放给今井翼了。他看二宫在家像往常一样趴在地板上打游戏，看样子这次应该不会出什么幺蛾子。  
晚饭的菜在桌上摆好，樱井刚给自己盛了满满一碗白米饭，二宫突然说：“别吃了，去场子帮帮润君。”  
“嗯？”樱井嘴里叼着筷子，一时没反应过来。  
“今晚警察临检，我怕润君应付不来，你去看看。”二宫说得毫无紧迫感，樱井却是背脊一凉。  
二宫怎么会知道有警察？

樱井穿上外套，二宫送他到玄关，笑着替他整了整领子。  
“润君我可是很宝贝的，千万别让他受到伤害，否则我要心疼死的。”然后把樱井打发了出去。

* * * * *

相叶来到夜店门口很客气的和侍应生说：“我想找你们店长聊聊。“  
侍应生一头雾水，“请问您有预约吗？”  
“没有，但我保证他一定会见我的。”说完，亮出了警官证。

小弟冲进包房说警察来了的时候，松本润已经把一瓶酒全部喝完还很傲娇的倒扣瓶子显摆自己喝得干净。  
好在生田也是见过大场面的，马上派人护送客人先走。安排完客人，他想带松本离开，却怎么也拉不动。  
酒劲上来人没了力气，但脑子是清醒的，只是他无法支配自己的身体。  
松本把生田推开，“你快点走，别留下任何东西，这里由我顶着。”  
生田哭笑不得的托起松本的身体，“我的小少爷，你就别和我闹脾气了，你要是有个三长两短，二宫会长肯定要扒掉我一层皮的。”  
“他喝醉了，别这么动他。”有个温柔的声音从门口传来。  
松本觉得熟悉又想不起来，他努力的睁开眼，透过生田的肩膀，看到逆着光却无比治愈的笑容。全天下大概只有一个人才会拥有这样的笑容，在寒冷的冬夜踩着一脚深一脚浅的积雪，捧起自己的手小心翼翼的哈气，说着有我在就不会冷了，然后扯松了围巾试图将自己也绕进去，耳朵里全是他沙沙哑哑的嗓音和停不下来的笑声。  
在笑声中，他问，明年你能给我过生日吗？

相叶径直走过来，拉开生田，让松本靠在自己肩膀上不至于滑下去。  
生田认出相叶是上次的那个警察，他警觉的想把松本拉回来。  
相叶面无表情的看向生田，生田竟觉得有一丝害怕，明明对着松本就完全一副天使脸。  
“对不起，我要把他带走。”相叶说。  
“等等，警官，我们什么也没有做，你不能带他走……”  
相叶冷冷的扫了他一眼，“我的同事都在往这里赶，你只有五分钟的时间收拾残局，如果你不想他有事的话就处理的干净点。”  
相叶将松本打横抱起来，生田几乎是跪在地上望着他们。  
“放心吧，我不是带他去警局。”  
生田突然愣愣的问了一句，“你喜欢他，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
生田笑笑，“好吧，那我就卖亲友一次，但你能向我保证不会让他受到任何伤害吗？”  
“我保证。”  
相叶带着松本离开。  
生田倒在沙发上。  
完蛋了，这事要是让二宫会长知道就不是扒层皮那么简单了，但只要松本润开心，他也算值得了。

* * * * *

樱井过来只看到生田一个人在，他问松本呢？生田说送客人走了。他又问货呢？生田说都运走了。樱井松了一口气，警察就冲了进来。  
樱井一开始还有些紧张，他想万一是今井翼带队，他该用怎样的表情面对。可没想到带头的人唇红齿白，俊俏得倒像是电视上当红的偶像明星。  
泷泽秀明不动声色的观察了下包房里的状况，看得出想抓的鱼已经溜了。  
但来都来了，不得不走个过场。  
樱井摸了摸银制的袖扣，笑吟吟的开口，“也不知道我们是忘了交税还是乱倒垃圾，要劳烦警官们大晚上特地跑一趟？”  
“别装了，你们做了什么自己最清楚！”在后面的大仓忍不住喊道，还要继续说下去被泷泽制止。  
“有人举报这家店有不法的交易，我们不过是来例行检查一下。”泷泽公式化的报之一笑，搜查回来的下属凑到他耳边回报说没有发现，泷泽明了的点了点头。  
“既然是场误会那就不打扰了。”泷泽手一挥收队。  
樱井懂得见好就收，顺势寒暄两句，“这里是娱乐的地方，各位警官工作辛苦，下班后也可以过来坐坐。”  
大仓瞪了他一眼，其他的警察也都嗤之以鼻。  
樱井做了个请的姿势，“那我送你们出去吧。”

送到门口，泷泽转身上下打量了一番樱井，樱井的第六感告诉自己，对方审视的目光并非一个警察要抓犯人那么简单。  
泷泽露出偶像般的笑容，喃喃自语了一句，“怪不得……”  
樱井也没明白到底怪不得什么，但他想起今井翼给他留言说警视厅来了个讨人厌的家伙，大概就是这个人吧。

 

第十章

松本润的头很晕可是身上燥热得难受，他用鼻尖蹭着柔软的枕头，发出哼哼的声音。  
酒精对他起了催化作用把平日冷傲的那层外皮全部剥掉，他的本性就是个小孩，等着被宠溺，等着被爱。  
他享受怀里的被褥，热乎乎很温暖，更加抑制不住的撒起娇来。  
相叶本来只是想把松本放到床上平躺，却没想到松本像只八爪鱼一样缠住他，鼻尖贴着他，双手环抱腰，脚也勾了上来，嘴里喃喃的嘀咕着什么，脸上是开心的表情。  
相叶知道松本不能喝酒，但没想到不能喝的原因竟会是这幅摸样。  
别人发酒疯是歇斯底里丑态百出，而松本润，则是可爱的引人犯罪。  
相叶试图把人从身上扒下来，结果被缠得更紧。  
松本黏黏腻腻的鼻音有致命的诱惑，相叶觉得自己作为一个正常的男人，快把持不住了。  
他只能抱着松本一起躺下，任由对方在他怀里撒娇。相叶看到了一个不一样的松本润，没有白天的趾高气扬嚣张跋扈，软萌乖巧如同甜腻的巧克力。  
相叶靠过去亲了亲松本的额头，松本露出满意的笑容，扬了扬脖子，竟回应了他。  
温润的嘴唇带着甜味，相叶只觉得全身的血液都沸腾了起来，面前是他喜欢的人，喜欢了很久的人，压抑在心底的情感全部涌了出来。  
第一次见到松本的时候，他远远的望着不能靠近，因为那是青岚会的小少爷，而他只是二宫手下微不足道的小罗喽。他是一颗棋子，一颗随时会被捏碎的棋子。二宫让他去警视厅做内应，他没有选择权。横山裕和他说你在那里混着就好别太拼命，他便混着。如果不是松本润，他会过得很好，做警察总比做黑道强。但他忘不了松本，他抢了后辈的差事冒着酷暑去街头巡逻，看上一眼，一眼就好，却怎么都不够。  
终于他在松本违章停车时，鼓足勇气走了出去。他明白，这一步迈出去便是万劫不复，他偏离了自己的轨迹破坏了二宫的棋局，他终将成为一颗弃子，他知道结局但他不后悔。

这个吻已经不是单纯的一个吻了，爱恋情欲全被挑拨出来，是连命都可以不要的放纵，没有什么再需要隐藏了，相叶想要松本，拥抱他、亲吻他、进入他。  
他将松本压至身下，解开碍事的衣物。  
白皙的肌肤暴露在暧昧的灯光下，细窄的腰线和光裸的大腿，不管是哪一样都让人蠢蠢欲动。  
相叶俯下身亲吻松本，从额头鼻尖嘴唇下巴一路往下。  
手在胸口小腹腰间不断抚摸，滑腻的手感根本停不下来。  
喜欢变成强烈的占有欲，相叶从床头柜找到润滑剂和安全套。  
他低头审视着全身已经变成粉红色的松本，有那么一丝丝的心疼，又感到很高兴。  
如果说喜欢松本润是他的一个梦，今天，此刻，他终于梦想成真。  
褪去包裹着的最后一层布料。  
再也没有阻隔他们的东西，相叶低下身搂住松本。  
有温热的泪从眼角划过。  
相叶用温柔的声音唤他的名字，“松本桑……松润……润……润酱……”  
他细致的将润滑液轻轻的涂在松本后面，他的手指微微发抖，不仅是因为第一次，更害怕松本会不会疼，会不会不愿意，会不会恨他。  
他又俯下身去亲松本，一遍又一遍，小心翼翼的怜惜着。  
他用很轻的声音自言自语道，“润，我是相叶。你看清楚了，我是相叶雅纪，我喜欢你。我现在要抱了你……”  
他说完眼泪便掉在松本的脸上，松本迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，并没有预料中的推开他，而是伸出手臂勾住了相叶的脖子。  
“傻瓜……我当然知道你是谁……”  
身体被酒精麻痹所以行动力迟缓，却不代表脑子混沌。  
他知道相叶把他从夜店带到love hotel，他们正赤身裸体的躺在一张床上，股间凉凉的粘稠感，相叶要对他做什么他清楚得很。  
如果他要反抗，不是做不到。可他没想抗拒，因为他也和那个人有着同样的心情——喜欢。  
主动的分开腿，松本觉得天花板的灯光太刺眼别过头，“要不是我醉了，才不会让你在上面呢~”说完，脸微微的红了。  
相叶又惊又喜，眼泪落得更厉害。  
松本气得打了他一下，“我还没哭呢你哭什么！”  
相叶一把将松本抱紧，头埋到他的脖颈里。  
他想总算不是一个人的一厢情愿，他们之间可以有一场真正的不用事后愧疚的情爱了。

牙齿咬上松本的锁骨，手指摩挲着大腿内侧。  
松本半迷起眼睛，闷闷的说：“喝醉的我很糟糕吧？”  
相叶抬头看他，“才没有呢，可爱的不得了。”  
松本笑着挪动身体躺好方便相叶的动作。  
“那你可要好好的对我，否则我会生气的。”  
“恩。”  
印上作为誓言的吻。

润，对不起，原谅我不能告诉你我的身份。  
所有的罪由我一个人来承担就好，为了你，我愿付出我的生命。

* * * * *

路灯下，大野智默默的站着。  
自从二宫告诉他松本和警察走得很近后，他就一直在暗处保护松本。  
不管青岚会怎么样，不管警方有什么行动，他唯一的目的就是让松本平安无事。  
他看着他们出了夜店，又看着他们进了love hotel。  
止住脚步。  
橘红的暖色调灯光在窗口亮了又暗了。  
他一动不动的站着，站了一宿。

* * * * *

一夜缠绵。

相叶不敢叫醒松本，就这么趴着看他的睡颜。  
也不知道看了多久，松本总算有睡醒的迹象。  
相叶凑过去亲他，手指从发丝穿过，温柔的抚摸他的后颈。  
松本睁开眼睛，带着起床气愠怒的瞪他。  
但很快就被甜腻的早安吻弄得没了气焰。  
“早啊，润酱~”  
松本完全醒了过来，想到昨晚的事情，脸皮薄得又红了。  
背过身去埋怨，“你走开，不想看到你。”  
相叶笑着环住他的腰，在他突起的蝴蝶骨上又摸了一会儿，“我抱你去洗澡，洗完再走。”  
“我自己会洗！”  
正这么拌嘴，相叶的手机响了。  
该来的还是逃不过。  
相叶看着泷泽秀明给他的急拷。  
“你有事就先走吧，待会儿我找人来接我。”  
“那你自己小心点，我会去找你的。”  
松本想找拖鞋，却看到地上扭曲成一团的润滑剂软管，脑子里浮现出的全是不好的画面。  
“废话那么多，快点走啦！”

相叶走后，他才算冷静下来。  
去浴室冲了个澡，穿衣服的时候从镜子里看到身上的斑斑红印。  
他叹了口气，套上衣服。  
一个是警察一个是黑帮。  
他们的爱注定是场悲剧。

* * * * *

松本从宾馆里出来，看到大野智在门口。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
大野愣愣的看了他一眼，又不好意思的躲开了视线。  
“买画具路过。”  
松本好笑的走过去。  
“你跟踪我？”  
“没有。”反驳的倒是挺快。  
松本心情好，不和他争，径直往前走。  
大野默不作声的跟在后面。  
松本走得太快，腰有些吃不消，便放慢速度等大野上来。  
然后两个人肩并肩，合着大野不紧不慢的步调像散步一样走着。  
松本偶尔转头看一下大野，大野半低着头，微微嘟起嘴没什么表情慵懒的却让人觉得很舒服。  
“我们很久没这么走过了吧？”松本突然问。  
“嗯？”大野反应慢一拍。  
“我记得小时候你常带我去公园玩，我喜欢乱跑，你就拉着我的手。”  
松本累了，靠着旁边的花坛坐下。  
他想起以前的事，他其实并不讨厌大野，相反还很喜欢。大野会画画，字写得好，懂的也多。他常常缠着大野给他讲故事，讲很多黑帮以外的事情。虽然他不晓得大野在成为他的老师之前是干什么的，但他隐约可以感受到大野身上不同于凡人的气质。他很崇拜大野，他从小就立志要成为像大野那么厉害的人。

大野傻乎乎的站在太阳下看他，他把大野拉过来一起坐。  
大野身上有股好闻的味道，是可以把人治愈的味道，松本觉得很安心。  
他不知道自己什么时候开始叛逆期，那会儿对大野反感的很，讨厌他一直跟着自己，一直问东问西，一直喋喋不休的唠叨。  
他甚至用过暴力，虽然没有打伤却也让大野脸上挂了彩。  
他想道歉又拉不下面子，渐渐就变得不爱去上课，于是他和大野一日一日的疏远。  
可离开了，他才明白，他对大野是有依恋的。  
二宫和也会宠他惯他，却不会时时刻刻的守着他。  
在青岚会，要说有谁对他的一举一动最在乎，那大概只有大野智了。

“我想起来你以前给我做过炒饭，现在还会吗？”松本的肚子咕咕的叫起来。  
大野被逗笑了。  
“回去太久了，不如找个店先吃点吧。”  
“不，我就想吃你做的。”  
松本也只会在大野面前肆无忌惮的撒娇。  
大野站起身，下意识的想拉他，但又把手缩了回去。  
松本却伸长了手，“拉我起来嘛，大野先生~”  
那副模样和小时候简直如出一辙。  
但大野和松本心里都明白，他们是不可能回到过去的。


End file.
